Symphony in 5
by Softwhitefuzzy
Summary: Au Klaine where Kurt is pulled into another world, Glee, where singing is pure magic. A world full of elves, trolls, dragons and a short brown haired boy named Blaine. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

_Introduction: Main article:Introduction (music)_

_The introduction is a unique section that comes at the beginning of the piece._

Chapter One

Kurt saw a blur of red and white before a wave of purple ice slapped him in the face. Just enough time to close his locker.

"Good morning fag!" A voice sneered and others joined in laughing.

Tears rushed to his eyes, clearing out the syrup that had seeped in. Using his one hand Kurt stared to scrap what he could off of his face, flicking it all on the floor. Patting his bag with the other, he was relieved to find that his messenger bag had escaped the slushing. This time.

Kurt pulled a small face towel out and wiped his face. His nose scrunched up, it had to be grape today. Looking down, he saw that his pants had been spared also. Good.

The bell for class rang.

Breath shaky, Kurt re-opened his locker. Hanging his bag on the door he pulled off his sweater careful not to get slush on his pants.

At least it hadn't gone through to my undershirt, he thought. He balled his sweater up and put it into the plastic bag he kept in his locker for these occasions. Pulling his extra sweater out of the locker, Kurt grabbed his bag and made for the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey, why aren't you in class?"

Kurt turned around to see one of the many teachers whose name he didn't' know. "I need to get cleaned up."

"You shouldn't have been so careless," The teacher pulled a slip from his pocket, "Name?"

Kurt clenched his fists, "Kurt Hummel."

"You'll have detention Mr. Hummel, now get to class, you can clean up afterwards."

Trembling, Kurt took the slip and turned to go to class.

Useless.

Kurt turned the corner and went into the boy's bathroom. He already had detention, so who cared if he got another. He wasn't going to class while the sugary mess seeped into his pores.

His hands closed on the porcelain sink as Kurt leaned forward to peer at the mirror. Things had been different; he used to be able to wear the clothing he loved. Last year, something had changed. The slushes became more frequent and random. He wasn't about to keep spending money on clothes that inevitably were going to be ruined. So he started cutting back what he wore to school. Not a name brand in sight. Nothing that couldn't be thrown into a washing machine. And nothing white. Ever.

At least he was able to save money for when he got out of Ohio. Less than a year from now.

Taking his emergency face kit out of his messenger bag, Kurt got to work.

Ten minutes later, He was packing up. No real use going to class, he thought, fiddling with the clasp on his bag. The library was close enough for him to go hide out in until second period.

Kurt turned and made one step towards the door, when it swung open and Kurt's stomach dropped to his knees. David Karofsky, his main tormentor stood in the doorway.

Karofsky stepped forward, letting the door swing shut behind him, cutting off Kurt's exit. "Well well, this is unexpected. Hello Princess!"

Mouth dry, Kurt held his head up, stepped to the side and motioned for Karofsky to move forward.

Karofsky moved forward with the lumbering grace of a linebacker...that is none at all, backing Kurt up into the sinks. "I think it's high time we had some alone time." His hand came up and a sausage finger traced a trail down Kurt's face.

Eyes wide, his breath stuck in throat, Kurt pushed against the heavier boy to no avail. Karofsky just pressed closer, his bulk pushed up against Kurt's

"Let me go you oaf!"

A glint of something appeared in Karofsky's eyes before he grabbed a hold of Kurt's head. Kurt tried to fight him off, but couldn't.

And then he started screaming inside his head. Karofsky was kissing him. His mouth hurt from the force of the bruising kiss. Kurt started to struggle, move any part of his body.

It only seemed to make Karofsky moan in some sort of sick pleasure.

There was a crack of noise from out in the hallways that had Karofsky backing away just enough for Kurt to run out of the bathroom.

The hallways became a blur as he flew down them, out the doors and straight to his car. Nowhere was safe in that damn school. Locked in his car, Kurt finally let the tears come.

He skipped school for the first time in his life. Not the last, he thought.

Telling his dad that he was sent home for having a headache, which ironically did develop after the incident, Kurt lay in bed for most of the day. Dreaming of the day when he could leave. New York, all the way. He'd be a star on Broadway. Shelby, his voice coach for the past 3 years, said that he was nearing the end of what she could teach him. She said that he still had issues with negative tension inhibiting his abilities, but she said that would disappear with time. And with a location change, Kurt thought. Being gay in Ohio was extremely stressful.

Though his headache worsened, Kurt grabbed a travel mug and filled it with chamomile and honey tea. It would soothe his voice after the crying this morning. He may have missed school, but he wouldn't miss his vocal lessons.

Kurt parked and then made his way into the school that Shelby taught at. Not for the first time Kurt wished they had a glee club at McKinley.

There coming down the hallway bouncing towards him was Rachel, I'm a star, Berry. They went to the same school, but only really had any interaction when they met up with Shelby.

"Kurt Hummel. Have you received your NYADA letter yet?" Rachel asked.

"No Rachel, not as yet. You?" He could be polite. Because despite his burning desire to well...burn the offending outfit that Rachel wore, she was one of the more civilized members of his graduating class. That and he'd probably run into her in New York.

"No. Well good luck. You're only slightly behind me where talent is concerned; however I do concede that you belong at NYADA."

Kurt didn't even hide the roll of his eyes from her, "Good luck also Rachel, and good night. I've got lessons." He continued down the hallway.

Shelby practically threw him out of lessons that night. The negativity he carried all but closed up his throat. She couldn't work around it and suggested that he go home, do some yoga and try to relax. They'd pick up the lesson tomorrow instead.

Lucky that he didn't entirely waste a rather expensive class, Kurt tried to cheer himself up on the ride home.

Baking. That was the answer. He'd made some brownies for dessert. And a fat free lasagna. Already feeling a bit perkier he pulled into the local grocery store to pick up a few ingredients.

Grabbing a hand basket he set off. Grabbing low fat ricotta cheese, cocoa and a diet coke for himself had him heading towards the front of the store. Kurt was packing his things when a voice broke into his stream of conscience.

"Hey there Hummel. Going to do a little baking tonight?"

It was an innocent question, from a terrifying source. There standing next to him, having already finished his transaction was Karofsky.

He slapped Kurt on the back and gripped his shoulder. Not enough for anyone to be suspicious, but enough that Kurt couldn't cause a scene. "Come on, hurry up buddy."

Kurt stiffly let Karofsky guide him out of the store, head pounding and heart racing, "Let me go."

"I just want to have a little talk to you about...earlier," Karofsky said. "We didn't get to finish our discussion."

Kurt started to walk faster, towards the navigator, "There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened."

"That's right fag, nothing happened. And no one is going to know about. If I find out you say anything, I'll kill you."

Kurt stopped next to his car, shivering from the chill still in the air and turned to face his tormentor, "Tell anyone? As if I would want anyone to know how your meaty paws were all over me."

Karofsky took a step closer, "You loved it fag. Bet it was the highlight of your sad little life."

Kurt fished into his bag for his keys. "No in fact, it wasn't. You tasted like pizza, there was no technique and it was just plain awful. I pity the girl you date. Not only do you not want her, you can't even make it half decent."

Karofsky's fist caught him upside the head, all Kurt felt was an explosion of pain. He hadn't even seen it coming. His head rang and spun at the same time. The second fist caught him in the nose; he heard the crunch of it breaking. The motioned sent him crashing back into his navigator. The alarm blissfully decided to go off as he slide down its side. He caught a boot to the chest before Karofsky walked off, leaving him there.

The world spun around him like oil mixing with water on the floor of his father's shop. Breathing was difficult; Kurt couldn't even catch his breath to start crying out for help. Dizzily he tried to stand. Something was wrong with his hearing; the alarm slipped into rhythm with whatever crazy a cappella song that was blaring over the loudspeakers at that moment.

Pressing up from the ground Kurt tried to lift himself up again, his grocery bag twisted in one hand. He tried to shake it off, but the race of pain that shot up his arm stopped him. Kurt slipped back down on the ground, head against his car.

Eyes closed to stop the spinning; he drew a labored breath and cried out, hoping that someone would hear him.

The loudspeaker seemed to get louder.

Kurt tried crying out again. What was the point of being here if all it brought was pain. I want out! He tried to rise one more time, but the ground seemed to melt away beneath him and he passed out as he fell down.

* * *

The fall of water on stone made Blaine pause. He loved rainy days. Though lately they'd been too far and few between for him to properly enjoy. The weather made him want to curl up in front of the fire with a good book and a cup of cha. Things were different now. He took a final deep breath before continuing on his way.

He passed a hand down his front, smoothing his dark blue robes before pushing open the double doors into the practice auditorium. Boys, almost men, from all four races loitered around in the matching uniforms that showed their status as students. An example was set here that the world should follow.

He made his way to two heads that were almost permanently together. Never mind what they were actually discussing. The site of their heads that close with a file in hand was enough to give anyone a pause. As Blaine got closer he could hear snippets of the conversation.

"If we move Jeff's note here..."

"And then Nick will hole here..."

Satisfied that they were only sufficiently distracted with working on the score, Blaine felt confident enough to try and sneak up and slap them on their backs.

"And then... yes, Blaine won't do that or else...then we can add a note here." Wes continued to scribble on the score as David turned to Blaine's direction with a smile.

"Hello Blaine. Thought you knew better by now," David asked.

"Never hurts to make sure you're on your toes." Blaine quipped back. "Are we almost ready?"

"Just making some last minute changes and then we can give it a try," Wes spoke up. "Have a seat; I'll let you know when we're ready to start." He twirled the gavel that was in his other hand.

Blaine eyed the gavel with trepidation. One of these days Wes was going to lose that thing and Blaine was sure he'd fall apart.

Blaine turned and took a seat while looking at the open area. Symbols had been set up ahead of time, with just waiting for the boys to take their place on the stone steps that were worn with age and tradition. Dread gripped him. Blaine clenched his hand and brushed the feeling off. He couldn't afford to give in to hysterics now. This would be their first big work since their teacher had perished over a month ago.

Spellmaster Jaminson hadn't been the best teacher, but he had been one of the most powerful teachers that the school had had in years. He was gone now and they'd been left to their own devices.

Wes's gavel echoed throughout the hall. Blaine straightened his spine and shoulders as he stood and with practiced ease slide onto the working stones along with the other, now silent boys.

"Now we're going to do a quick run through with the changes we've just talked to you about." Wes started as David closed the protective border of the platform.

Blaine watched as David hummed the final notes to the song that would enclose the boys and their workings from the rest of the school and the gold flash that came as a result.

"Warbler Thad if you would."

The black haired boy took his place at the bottom tier and started the boys in their vocal warm ups.

Blaine loved the play on colors that the sterile scales produced. Magic in the world of Glee was so beautiful, visually and audibly. And deadly. Blaine looked at the people he was surrounded by. Each of them was alive while others weren't. Untrained voices could kill. Not only themselves, but others. They were some of the lucky ones, to have almost made it to adulthood...mostly intact. They still had years to go if they wanted to achieve status as spellmaster though.

Thad closed his fist, signaling the end to the warm ups.

"Right, let's do this. If we do this right, we should bring some sunshine to the weekend. Simple," David said, motioning for Thad to continue.

Thad traced the opening for all music scores in the air and the boys inhaled in unison to sing the introduction chorus.

Dave held the focus crystal in his hands and they all watched as the colors seem to leap from it. The a cappella voices wove colors of light the bounced off the protective edge forming a dome of light around them.

The song was a short one, but Blaine felt his energy start to sap the moment they hit the second line. Lines of blue and green started to shoot into the air above them, into a vortex of some sorts. What should have been a simple working was taking a toll out of all the boys. He looked to his left and saw Nick and Jeff, both with determined looks on their faces. They'd all worked too hard to let it fail now.

As they started the final page of the score, a cold breeze picked up where none should have been. Blaine looked to Dave and Wes, they motioned for the group to continue, there were only a few notes left.

On the last note, a pure tone broke through the score, soaring up all the male voices. It was a note held in pure anguish. David released his grip on the dome that had become a golden net and the mysterious wind that had come out of nowhere pushed the boys back and a figure fell from the vortex of the next crashing down, landing on Blaine and several of the boys.

Wes looked up from the ground; nose bloody from receiving a heavy boot to the face as the body fell.

Blaine, having caught the main part of the body lay on the ground. He groaned in pain. He could feel the person who landed on him breath. "It's alive!"

Quickly Blaine turned the body over to see that it was actually a he, covered in blood and bruises. "Someone go for help, he's injured and I don't know if it's our fault or if he was like this before."

David sprang up and directed an uninjured boy to run for help.

"We shouldn't have tried this without supervision," Thad began.

Wes glared, "This really isn't the time for discussion."

"Look at what we've done!"

David laid a hand on Thad, "Thad, now isn't the time. I agree this shouldn't have happened, but it has and now we need to figure out why."

Blaine ignored the talking that was going on around him, cradling the broken boy in his arms. Holding a hand to what appeared to be a broken nose, he sang a spell to straighten and correct it. That was one spell he knew by heart.

As the cartilage snapped into place, the boy in his arms moaned and Blaine found himself staring into impossible green-blue eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome. I currently do not have a beta, although I do try my best.

_Introduction: Main article: Introduction (music)_

_The introduction is a unique section that comes at the beginning of the piece._

* * *

The harbor crawled with activity as a sandy haired man stood watching it on a platform that overhung part of the cliff that partially enclosed the naturally made harbor. Wooden platforms were scattered all along the cliffs. Some full of people who'd come to witness today's raisings.

Raw materials lay littering every empty spot in sight. By the calculations La'Fir was given, he would be raising 3 more ships today. Next to them lay carts for the fish they'd harvest today.

A bell cut across the silence of the harbor. Rough hands prodded him forward towards the music stand that was placed at the edge. Creaks were heard as hands grasped their instruments.

A second bell pealed, indicating readiness. Tapping his tuning fork against the edge of the music stand, La'Fir drew a breath and matched the zone, projecting his voice across the harbor for all to hear and tune their instruments too.

When his breath ran out, he turned back towards his patrons. Larger than men, these half giants that most thought gone with history stood there. Skin of all colors, rough, pierced and armored, these half giants had plucked him from his home. Now he was tied to them, their accomplishments were his. Their life-force intertwined with theirs. It was to his benefit that they succeed in whatever endeavors that entered their whim.

A chocolaty svelte shaped leg pushed through the wall of guards that accompanied him.

"Your majesty." La'Fir dropped his knees in supplication.

Her red gown clung to her, damp from the ocean spray. Gold adorned her, from the tips of her toes to the short tresses on her head. "Make me proud today my song master. I know this is a trial today, but once we are through, we will dine in your honor tonight. Soon my fleet will be ready to cross these waters and take the lands across the sea." Roz, Queen of the Half-Giants, who had sprung from the volcanic east and laid waste as they moved, amassing a kingdom that overran its inhabitants with no mercy stood before him.

"I know you are tired La'Fir. Let me tell you about tired. I was tired when I had to fight as a child to get the last scraps of bread at the table. When we were starving for food. I was so hungry that I could have gladly bitten off my mother's finger for more meat. When I was growing up they said that we weren't real. That the giants had all disappeared. But I had a DREAM!" Roz's voice raised and was carried by the cliffs to her people's ears. "That one day giants would take their rightful place as the fifth race once again. And that I would lead them to the Promised Land. And we would slake our thirst in the rivers of this world. We would quell the rumble of our stomachs on the bones of enemies. Force the four great races to take us into consideration in a way they can't ignore!"

Battle cries rang up, filling the harbor with an almost deafening roar.

"Your work here is almost finished Spellmaster. I will say this only once. Make any mistakes right now and I won't only kill you. I will make you watch as we devour your family, before we start on your body from the bottom up. Slowly." Roz's hand rose to caressed La'Fir's check. "Don't make me repeat myself again. Now finish your work." The Queen took a step back and gestured for La'Fir to begin.

He nodded to the bell ringer to mark the signal to begin. With the clang, he heard the movement of over a hundred musicians raise their instruments. Inhaling air like a pumping of a bellows his voice rang out in a pure tone, signaling the start to the musicians. Silent after that, he let the music build, waiting for his introduction.

The water in the harbor began to ripple with his first word. Slowly it began to retreat; to pull back revealed the sandy rock bottom of the harbor floor. Finally the water stood still, pushed back by the song. It hung in the air as if situated behind a giant glass window.

Below where the harbor used to lay, the sea life flipped and flopped on the now damp land, massive shipbuilding frames were wet from being submerged. The music swelled as Le'Fir started to direct sea life to the large containers that were placed there for that purpose. Waste not was a motto that was sometimes taken to the extreme by the half-giants. La'Fir didn't doubt for a moment that Queen Roz hadn't bitten the fingers off her mother. With a twist in the music, the sea life separated fish to one side and shellfish to the other. Workers lined the carts, moving them along when they were full.

Le'Fir raised his voice and began to sing the wood into place on the frames.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and found himself staring up into a pair of warm hazel ones. Then panic set in as a burning pain flared up from his abdomen. He swallowed and tasted blood, but there was no pain from the broken nose he was sure he had. Head throbbing, Kurt tried to sit up. Though warmth seeped from the curly haired boy who was cradling him Kurt didn't' know him and he refused to be seen further as weak.

"Just lay still, help is on its way," the boy said. Kurt frowned at the strange accent he talked with. Trying to push up with his elbow, he felt pain shoot up from his wrist and abdomen. He gave up and just tried to take shallow breaths that didn't hurt.

Then he noticed his surroundings. Face scrunched up in confusion as he took into the dark wood paneling on the walls, the heavy thick drapes that hung from gold wrought rods and the stone flooring. Where was he? Kurt opened his mouth to ask, but nothing came out but a pitiful sounding crock.

That's what broke him. Tears welled up and overflowed. Kurt tried to curl up, but the pain stopped him from moving again. He pushed his face into the spicy smelling robes of the boy who held him and sobbed. Karofsky had finally taken everything from him. Beauty be damned, but his voice! That was his ticket out of this god forsaken town.

Arms came up around him and enclosed around him.

Kurt was still crying when hands tried to move him. Shaking, he clung to the hard form of the boy who'd been trying to comfort him. Voices started to rise in confusion.

"bum bum bummm." Three male voices broke through and a wave of blue light spread like a blanket over the room, silencing and calming everyone in it.

It was like being wrapped up in a warm summer hug. Kurt pulled back, wet from crying to look in amazement at the boys that had just sung a Capella.

"Thank you gentlemen," said a short man in what Kurt could only describe as Renaissance Faire garb. Were those jewels real?

"No problem Lord Anderson," said the Asian boy of the three.

Where was he? Kurt wondered.

"Now I'd like an explanation of what's going on. Blaine?" Lord Anderson looked in Kurt's direction.

"Somehow the songspell we sang went...wrong," the boy holding him, Blaine started. "I don't know where he came from, or if we hurt him by pulling him here.

Pulled him here? Spellsong! Kurt's mind was racing with ideas and impossibilities of what that could mean.

Kurt was started out of his thoughts when Blaine started to shake him. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I said, what's your name?"

Kurt looked around at the expectant faces. Desperately trying to hold his lower lip from quivering he reached up with his good hand and patted at his throat.

"Oh my..."Blaine started, "His throat is bruised. I don't think he can talk right now. Might it not be better if we get him into the infirmary instead of questioning him?"

Lord Anderson motioned to two men in white next to Kurt that he hadn't noticed and they began to hum in unison. Kurt rose from Blaine and floated to a stretcher, his messenger bag hanging off him. As he was being taken out of the room, he heard Lord Anderson's voice start to rise as he began yelling.

Maybe he'd get a decent pair of red sequined pumps out of all of this.

* * *

The journey to the infirmary wasn't long, but it was interesting. Kurt was in what looked like a cross between a castle and a very large manor home. Down a corridor that led outside and then back into a large side door. Kurt's eyes widened at the change in weather. Winter had just started back home, but here it seemed like spring, with a hint of a breeze.

So that crosses Kansas off my list, he thought.

The infirmary was something out of Harry Potter. Rows of beds, large windows and people in robes, though these were all white.

Which was ridiculous if you think about it. White clothing only stains; the laundry room must be over run here. Kurt looked down and to the side. He hoped that his clothes weren't too ruined...or maybe completely ruined. Imagine the fashion he might be able to get away with here.

Finally situated on a bed, a doe eyed redhead shuffled to his bedside, "Healer Taibor will be with you in a minute, so don't worry. My name is Emma and I promise I'll help you get through all of this."

A balding man, who Kurt assumed was the doctor came over and started pressing down on various parts of his body while muttering. "Broken ribs definitely." His hand traced down Kurt's jaw line, "possibly fractured jaw.

Kurt raised his wrist to Taibor.

He gently moved the wrist around, "Looks like a sprain." He looked up to Emma with Kurt's hand still in his, "We'll need a pianist for this one"

"Don't worry yourself young man. We'll get most of these little problems soothed away in no time. The only problem you're going to have is that I can't risk healing that throat of yours. While I can urge the blood in your system to thin and move along so that the bruising goes down, I dare not go deeper for fear of damaging the vocal cords. Tricky part of the body. Give me a broken bone or a surgery any day!"

Kurt just nodded in agreement with the man. There was little he could do until he was healed.

"Well Taibor, how is going to be?" Lord Anderson's voice boomed from the doorway.

"Ah, My Lord. I will be able to treat most of the injuries our young friend here has. Except for the damage to the throat, that is going to have to mostly heal on its own."

"Keep me apprised of his status. Give him a room with the other boys. Might as well enroll him in the schooling here until we can figure out what's to be done with him." With that, Lord Anderson walked out.

"Alright. Let's get you prepped!" Taibor said as he reached for Kurt's shirt. "These are all going to have to come off my young friend."

Kurt shrank back from Taibor, causing the man to pause.

"There's nothing to it, they have to come off to heal you. Shy one are you?"

Kurt nodded.

"Fair enough, we'll get some sheets up. Jackie, "he called, his voice rising, "Get the privacy screens in place." Turning back to Kurt, "I'll start taking off the basics then?"

With another nod, he was at Kurt's feet, unlacing his boots.

"I've never seen the likes of your footwear before. They look comfortable and expensive. I always say you can tell the manner of a man by his footwear."

Kurt lost himself in the hustle and bustle of the screens going up and then Emma and Healer Taibor taking the rest of his clothes off. He didn't miss the hiss or the looks that they exchanged when they saw the damage under the clothes. Taibor got him to move slightly to take a peek at his back. Kurt let the tears fall as other people saw for the first time the extent of the damage that his body had put up with for years.

Ashamed, Kurt attempted to curl in on himself, but was stopped by Emma's small hand patting nervously on his shoulder.

"Don't you'll only hurt yourself worse. Let us take care of you right now."

Kurt closed his eyes. He listened to people shuffling around and then the music struck and he drifted off to sleep with a final thought, I just want the pain to stop.

* * *

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome. This is unbeta'd outside of F7.

* * *

Blaine watched as Kurt was carried out of the room. The door had barely closed before his father started.

"What in the seven octaves did you boys do?" His voice bounced off the walls, amplifying it.

"We were only trying out a song that was supposed to bring up sunshine this weekend," Wes began.

Red crept up Lord Anderson's neck and Blaine knew they were in for it.

"Without any director, none of you boys is to do anything other than practice simple everyday cleaning spells for the next three weeks. I don't know how you managed to transport that boy from," his arms waved around in the air, "who knows where, but the damage is done. Now we have to figure out how to deal with him. He will be your responsibility. Blaine, I'm placing you particularly in charge."

He leveled the look at him. Blaine knew there would be more than just directing the boy in the school's day to day life.

"We can't have this happening again gentlemen. There is an unofficial war going on. Until such time as further direction can be found, you boys need to not try larger songs. I don't want any of you to die. It could be the tipping point into full out war. I don't need to remind you that Dalton stands in the center and as representatives of all races, you boys must send an example."

Blaine knew what the others didn't. Some of them weren't there to set an example, but to make sure that the example was followed. Children from the Three Races went to Dalton. Elves, Humans and Trolls, Dragons and Giants had died out years ago. Political hostages. His father was ruthless in that aspect. He'd do whatever it took to see that people fell in line. And until the council could figure out who exactly should sit on the golden throne, there would be distention between everyone living.

"Blaine, follow me, we have to talk." Lord Anderson spun to walk out of the room, not waiting to see his directions followed.

"We'll try and figure this out," Blaine said to Wes before following his father.

A few steps later he caught up to him in the hallway. His father led him out towards the wet courtyard. It was beautiful after the rain.

Arms crossed beneath his robes, he waited until they were out of hearing of the guards who stopped at the entrance to the courtyard, "Your brother is on his way home."

"Cooper!" Blaine turned to his father, "He's coming home! Is the fighting over?"

"He's injured Blaine. The healers can't make him better and right now, they thought the best thing to do would be to bring him home. We don't know the exact specifics of his, "the old man's eyes shut, brows furrowing, "injuries, but they're severe."

"But he'll be alright won't he father?" Blaine asked anxiously. This was Cooper, his older brother who loved to torment him, the beloved Spellmaster who they'd proudly sent off to do his part in the war efforts. The only one that could go to toe to toe with his father and survive.

* * *

Kurt opened his mouth to talk before he realized that still couldn't. Eyes wide as took a quiet moment to catalog his aches and pains. There were almost none. He shifted his ankle, no pain. Kurt clenched his stomach and still there was no pain. He worked his jaw open and closed and again still there was no pain. For the first time in months, the only real pain he had was just a sore throat.

Looking around the infirmary Kurt noticed that he wasn't alone. Emma was bent over writing on a desk that split the beds up from what looked like the storage and medicine portion of the room. Slow, just in case not everything was healed, he sat up in the bed.

The shifting of sheets seemed to grab Emma's attention. "Hello there sleepy. How are you feeling?" She got up and started towards him.

Kurt put a hand on his throat, and then pulled his facial muscles downwards in the largest frown he could make, without straining his throat.

"Of course. Let me get you something for that," Emma went to other side of the room and started fiddling with the glass there.

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest. He didn't really want to think about what was happening. What he really wanted to do was to go to sleep and be back home with his dad, just in time to get up and argue about what to have for breakfast.

"Here you go dear." Emma pressed a wooden mug into his hands. "Drink it all. I'm having some food brought up for you promptly. All soft foods that shouldn't burden your throat."

The heavy wooden door of the infirmary opened, revealing Lord Anderson and his son Blaine in tow. "Ah good you are awake. Still unable to speak?"

Slowly he nodded in answer to the question, while wondering just how long he'd been asleep. Kurt noted that Lord Anderson had changed his clothes but Blaine was still wearing the same thing as when he first arrived, so he was still uncertain as to how long he'd been here.

"While we don't quite understand how you arrived here," he side glanced at Blaine, "I would like to do you the honor of offering this up as your residence for as long as you find yourself with us. Blaine here will take you to your rooms when you are allowed and show you around. I'm sure you have many questions and Blaine will be of service to answer them. If you need anything important, you may send a letter and I will try to answer it promptly."

Kurt didn't move. He wasn't sure what to do or what would be considered polite in this situation. Kurt leaned, offering a small bow.

Apparently that was all Lord Anderson needed, as he left abruptly leaving Blaine in his wake.

"Blaine, he's fine to walk around." Emma said. "Please take him to get outfitted and then get him back here for a small luncheon."

Kurt pushed back the blankets. He fingered a hole in the shirt he'd been wearing. It hadn't been any of his good clothes, but honesty. They were still HIS clothes. Holding his head up he gracefully stood and walked towards Blaine.

He was taller than the curly dark haired boy. He folded his hands together and looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

Blaine just seemed to stare at him.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and held his hand towards the door.

With a small jump, a sheepish smile came over Blaine's face. "Sorry, my thoughts ran away. Let's take you to the garb room." They started off down a corridor.

"We should really try to figure out a way to speak. Can you write?" Blaine asked.

Kurt titled his head, his eyes squinting and he smiled a bit broader.

"Right...you can't answer. Stupid!" Blaine raised his hand and smacked himself lightly on the head.

Kurt couldn't stop his body from flinching and automatically shied away. His heart beat loudly in his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine raise his hand again. His heart started to beat even more and he pressed himself against the cold stones of the hallway, trying to make himself the smallest target possible. His vision narrowed as he saw Blaine getting closer.

He cried out noiselessly and waited for the beating to start. His vision clouded over until it all went black.

He came too curled up against the wall, with Blaine sitting on the ground staring worriedly at him a few feet away.

"...alright. You'll be fine. Just take a deep breath," Blaine's voice was low and hesitant.

Kurt blinked a few times and started to uncurl his body, using the wall to push himself until he was standing.

"Are you back with me?" Asked Blaine, still sitting on the floor.

Kurt nodded, tears pooling in his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He rubbed at his face in an attempt to hide. He was just a freak.

Slowly Blaine got to his feet. "Don't worry. You've been through a lot. Please don't cry. You're too beautiful to start crying."

Kurt felt something warm on his forearm until slowly, he realized, he was pulled into an embrace. He pushed back, trying to escape. He didn't want to appear this weak!

But the arms tightened and he was just too exhausted to continue. He slumped into Blaine, accepting the comfort from the strange boy.

It took awhile, but Kurt was able to stop crying and pulled back in the circle of Blaine's arms.

Furrowed eyebrows with Hazel eyes stared up at him, "let's go get those clothes."

Kurt ducked his head once. They started walked again with Blaine's arm a warm presence around Kurt's waist.

The garment room perked Kurt's spirits up a bit.

"Go ahead and pick out a few outfits. You'll probably start attending classes soon, so I'll grab some of the robes for you while you pick your clothing." Blaine went to the back of the large room where Kurt could see the robes were kept.

Then he dived right in. Everything looked like it came right out of a mix between eras. There were men's Victorian pants right next to tight leggings and puffy pirate type of pant. Kurt helped himself to 3 pairs of pants, 2 leggings and 1 of the puffy pants. They probably wouldn't look right with his pear shaped hips, but he might need something for working out in. Several button down shirts, a few longer than normal vests and some socks later, Kurt turned to find Blaine waiting patiently with the robes in his hands.

The only thing he couldn't find were undergarments, but he'd have to make due with what he had until he could request them. Kurt motioned with his arms towards the door.

"Alright, follow me," Blaine said as he took some of the clothes in Kurt's hands.

Kurt followed mindlessly. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go home, but home hadn't been safe for a long time. They walked down up and up stairs, through several corridors, passing by people until they came to a quiet hallway filled with doors.

"This is your room," Blaine said as he opened it. It reminded Kurt of the small dorm rooms you'd see in the movies. But the beds were a bit bigger. It had a wardrobe and a window...and that was about it.

Blaine laid the robes on the bed, "Let's go back to the infirmary and get you some food."

So Kurt followed. He wondered if this was going to become a habit. Deeper into the rabbit hole he went.

"I bet you have a lot of questions."

Finally! Maybe he'd get some answers, Kurt thought.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have any answers for you. We really don't know how our song brought you here, or even where you're from or how to get you home."

Kurt tuned out the rest of what Blaine was saying as he stared along the hallway. An ache started in his head and at that moment his body felt heavy and weary.

"Hey, Hey!"

Blaine's shouting brought him out of the stupor.

"You're not even paying attention me are you?" Blaine asked, his big fuzzy eyebrows wrinkling.

Kurt shook his head side to side.

Blaine slowly brought his hand up so Kurt could see the movement and patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine. We'll figure it out. Let's go get you something to eat.

Food was there and still hot when they got back. Kurt sat on his bed and pulled the small serving table closer to eat. He brought a spoonful of the brown stew to his mouth. His eyebrows went up and he gave the stew an approving look. It was way better than it looks, very savory.

"So I was thinking of what to call you!" Blaine spoke up.

Kurt tilted his head and pushed the table away from him. He walked over to where Emma had been writing and saw that there was a glass pencil or pen of sorts sitting there. Grabbing a piece of yellowish paper he wrote: My name is Kurt.

Kurt tried not to sigh as he looked around the infirmary. Why and how did their "song" bring him here if they couldn't figure out how to give him a pen and paper to write on?

* * *

"Madame Sylvester you called?" Two girls sauntered into antichambers high above the ground, the dark one who spoke, the human playmate of the blond elf by her side.

"Yes. Jugs the jester and her faithful monkey, I have a job for you. There's been some kind of disturbance with the rhythms and the source points to that spineless chicken coop. I want you two to go and find out what it is and how was can use it to our advantage."

"How are we suppose to do that? We can't just walk in?"

The blond turned excitedly, "We could dance, I've been practicing that waltz we did the other night!"

"Brittany. Focus." Madame Sylvester held a scroll out.

Santana asked, "What are these?"

"You've been enrolled in school there. I hope you can sing." She sat back in her chair and grabbed her goblet of juice.

Santana smiled, her eyes flashing with humor and hint of danger, "Don't worry. We'll get it done."

* * *

Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome. This is unbeta'd outside of F7.

* * *

Kurt knew he wasn't in Ohio, probably not even on Earth. Unless he went back in time, but that really didn't make any sense either. Kurt rubbed his eyes harder, as if he could make the cheery sunshine that streamed into them go away.

He didn't know what to do with the hurt inside him. He couldn't escape the fact that he was in a whole different world and yet, seemingly safer, for now, than his own. Wasn't this what he wished for? To leave all his problems behind?

But not his dad. Never that. Even with all his dreams of New York and making it big, they'd included his father in every step of the way. Kurt thought he'd probably even buy some house for Burt in New York, somewhere he could retire and live comfortably. Close to Kurt.

To be given his wish and yet, be torn away from his family. It hurt.

Kurt jumped at the knock on his door.

He sucked in a breath and threw off his covers. People. Shaking off his melancholy he got out of bed.

He wouldn't let them see him weaker than they'd already had. Especially Blaine.

Who was standing in his doorway.

"Kurt! Good Morning," Blaine said.

Writing was different here. It had more of a Germanic influence and undertone. Whatever power that had pulled him here and had adjusted his understanding of speech had not taken writing into account. It'd taken them about 20 minutes to get Blaine to say Kurt last night.

There were other differences that were becoming clearer to Kurt now that he'd had some time to process. The air here was cleaner than back home, almost sweet smelling. The sun felt different on his skin. It was if he stood on the beach during a hot summer's day, but instead of being burnt to a crisp after a short time, it felt as though the energy moved within him. Healing him. Making him stronger somehow.

He turned his attentions back to Blaine. Kurt moved sideways- inviting Blaine into his room.

"I thought we'd try eating in the common hall today. After we stop back in the infirmary to check in with Emma."

Kurt nodded and then waved his hands for Blaine to get out of his room. He needed to get changed. Quickly he pulled on a shirt and pants like Blaine had on, then his boots. He was so thankful that he'd had his emergency skin care kit in his bag with him. He used the pitcher and basin on the small table in front of his window to quickly wash his face. He needed to use what he had sparingly until he could find adequate substitutes. He may be in a different world but that was no excuse for not having proper cleansing care.

After a quick trip to see Emma, where he was told to continue to rest his throat and given more warm tea to drink, they were off to the common hall to eat.

Kurt could hear everyone before he saw them. Once he entered the large hall, he froze in shock. There were hundreds of people here! Not just people. There men and women with pointed ears! Very large people with tusk like teeth growing out of their mouths like, like...

Trolls. Elves.

Kurt glanced at Blaine; he could feel the stretch of his face and knew that his eyes were just about popping out. What if there were more? What other kind of creatures were here? Werewolves? Vampires? Kurt's mind ran rampant with the possibilities. At that moment he wished he had paid more attention to the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Blaine tugged on his arm and they got in line for food. Kurt grabbed a tray that lay out their meal. Three side dishes on the top, a boiled egg, a piece of fruit and a nice thick hunk of bread with cheese that left Kurt's mouth watering. A bowl of some sort of mashed grains was added. Maybe just today he'd eat it whatever, but tomorrow it'd be back to healthier eating. Kurt tried to see if there was any yogurt being served as he followed Blaine.

"Here, let's sit with my friends." Blaine led Kurt to a table filled with boys about his own age. "Kurt meet the Warblers." He set his food down at the head of the table, gesturing for Kurt to take the seat to his right, "Warblers, this is Kurt."

Kurt wrinkled his brow in what he hoped was a confused expression as set his food down.

Blaine laughed, "Warbler is out singing class rank."

Kurt nodded and sat on the bench next to one of the boys he sort of remembered from the other day. Danny or Doug? David maybe?

"I'll give you a rundown of the names," Blaine said. "This is David, Wes, Nick, Jeff, Trent..."

Kurt tuned out a bit. He wasn't going to remember them all at once like this. He gave a small wave and turned back to his food. The bread was just as good as it smelled.

"Now Kurtsie, has Blaine told you the rules here at Dalton?" The boy Wes asked.

Kurt shook his head.

Wes looked at him with a strange glint in his eye, "All right. Here at Dalton we strive to make this a safe environment to learn and make friends that can be very important in the coming future. We have a zero- tolerance discrimination policy. That means no racism. While trolls, humans and elves are physically different we all function with the same intellect and common interest. No one race is better than the other. There is no fighting outside of the regulation dueling guidelines and laws."

"Can you fight?" Asked David.

Kurt smiled and nodded. His self defense and sai lessons might come in handy here after all. Or practical, he thought soberingly.

"Ahem. One of the most important rules to follow here is no unapproved singing. There can be consequences."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, pursed his lips and looked sideways at them, turning his head to give them all a stare. Everyone that met his eyes looked sheepish in one way or another. Serves them right.

"Actually I haven't had a chance to tell you yet Kurt, but everyone here is being punished in one form or another for their part in your...attendance here," Blaine explained through bites of food. "Until you are healed and can tell us more, there's not much we can do to help you. And since it was our fault, we're all responsible for you. Your clothing, pocket money, schooling. It's all coming out of our parent's collective pockets. In some cases, goods that are traded or general service. While Dalton is a bit posh, if you have the talent but not the money, we can't turn you away."

Kurt nodded at this bit of news. He wondered if they'd believe him when they did get a chance to tell them where he was from.

"Enough serious talk. Let's eat!" cried Trent from the other side of the table.

Laughter filled the table and Kurt found himself slowly relaxing in the company that surrounded him. Suck in a school with what seemed like strict rules, Kurt could get used to this quickly.

* * *

After breakfast, Blaine led him to a bench under a tree in the large garden. "Let's try and make this easy. Just nod for yes and shake your head for no. Alright?"

Kurt nodded.

"Do you know where you are?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of Dalton or Westerville?"

Kurt shook his head again.

"Wow, you must have come further than we thought. I guess I should fill you in." Blaine turned on the bench and began.

"For over 1000 years Dalton, situated in the middle of Westerville, as been a place of learning and training. Dalton always produces the most powerful Spell Masters in the world. All of the races send their children here to be taught. This is the safest place for them."

Kurt nodded, still a little in shock to have met actual trolls and elves. They weren't like the stories on Earth described, but it was close.

"Now is a time of, well, discontent in our lands. Weather patterns are off, crops have been failing. Tempers are on the rise. There have always been small battles with the northerners of Carmel, but they seem to be coming more often now. Now that King Matthew and Princess Evelyn have perished. It was a horrible accident involving two of our most powerful spell masters. They took out most of the royal family and the top spell masters in our land."

Kurt watched the emotions play over Blaine's face. He could tell this was all difficult for Blaine to be talking about, but Kurt could only wonder why.

"The rest of the royal families are fighting. Politely would be the way to say it. Until someone can enter the Chamber of the Stars and take up the crown and royal scepter, we are without a true leader." Blaine took a large breath, looking around to see if anyone was there and then continued, "Dalton hasn't just been teaching the children of the warring families, they've been keeping them as political prisoners. To try and keep some semblance of peace." Blaine looked down into his hands. "My father is a good man Kurt, no matter what it may seem like. He just wants the best for us all.

Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's and smiled. There wasn't more that he could do and he could see that this conversation was very hard on the boy.

"I've never really had someone that I felt I could confide in like you Kurt. It seems silly, since we only met recently, but for some reason I feel like I can trust you. I hope we can be friends."

Kurt felt himself blush under such a compliment and his heart ached. Friends? Someone wanted to be friends with him?

A man jogged towards them and Kurt hurriedly pulled his hand away, "Warbler Anderson, your father demands your presence. Your brother has returned."

Blaine's eyes had a wild look to them as he stammered to Kurt, "Please I have to go, find one of the other boys and ask them to take you to the classes today. I'm so sorry, I have to go." He was up and running before he was finished speaking, leaving Kurt sitting there alone.

Kurt hopped it wasn't anything serious, though that's exactly what it seemed like.

* * *

He was officially lost. Kurt had tried to backtrack to the common hall where they'd eaten, but somehow he'd gotten mixed up and found himself walking out into a large area which looked like it was used for weapons training and practicing. Maybe. Or maybe it led to some sort of barracks, Kurt thought as he noted men in what appeared to be armor moving gear about.

Kurt bumped into something hard and fell on his butt.

"Oh! Sorry about that little guy." The taller boy he'd bumped into held his hand out for Kurt to take it. "I'm always running into people. Sorry about that, let me help you up. Mine names Finn by the way."

Kurt hesitantly placed his hand in Finns, who then yanked him upright almost effortlessly.

"Hey are you a fairy?" Asked a boy with a mohawk to Finn's right.

Kurt's eyes went wide with the insinuation and his heart started to race. Was he going to be hurt?

"Nah, I don't think so Puck, his ears aren't pointed like yours," answered Finn for Kurt.

Fairy? Pointed ears? Oh! He was asking if he was an elf, not...his sexual preference. Kurt's pulse slowed and he brushed himself off.

"But he's got such nice skin, and tri-color eyes! Maybe he's a halfie?" Continued Puck. "You're a little rude, not answering us." He spoke to Kurt directly this time.

Kurt raised his hand to his throat and pointed to the heavy bruising he knew was still there and grimaced.

"Aw little man that looks terrible! I like your coloring, so I'll get your back next time someone's picking on you. We gotta stick together!" Puck threw an arm around Kurt.

Kurt side glanced at Puck. He wasn't an elf!

"Yeah, me too. Maybe you should come train with us a little. We'll go easy on you until you get better. I'm not real good at singing anything, but I can fight well. Puck can too." Finn said.

Kurt smiled.

"Friends?" Finn held his hand out.

Kurt clasped his wrist like he'd seen others do; Finn's hand was warm and steady. He looked up at the other guy smiled a bit awkwardly.

Puck slapped his hand down between them, "Come on, let's find our bunks. You coming? We gotta find something to call you." Puck started for a side door.

Finn looked down at Kurt watching Puck walk away, "You gonna let go? I promise he's a good guy and won't hurt you. We'll watch out for you."

Kurt smiled and quickly let go of Finn's wrist. He followed the taller boy who followed Puck back into a different area of Dalton. He just made two friends by himself. Two friends that weren't obligated to watch him like the Warblers were.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome. This is unbeta'd outside of F7.

* * *

Kurt woke and found Blaine staring at him with an amused look on his face. He rubbed the back of his head and wiped a small drop of drool off of his lips.

"You know you have to stop sleeping in class like this," Blaine said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

No he didn't, thought Kurt. So what if he was sleeping, math class was the worst here. He made a face in Blaine's direction. Honestly, he was in calculus back at McKinley and here, well the most advanced he'd seen was a bit of geometry.

For the fast few days, as the bruises on Kurt's throat changed colors and the pain and swelling dissipated, he had accompanied Blaine to the classed that the Warblers took. For the most part math was the same; a bit leaps behind Earth math. So was the science class for that matter. Although since people could sing their clothing clean, a feat that Kurt was determined to learn the moment he was allowed to sing again, maybe they could turn metal into gold. Both were classes that Kurt could write a few books on, if the same principles applied here.

Could magic and technology coexist in this world together, he wondered?

The subjects Kurt found to be most enlightening were music and their version of English class. They called it common. Because he was so far behind, Blaine had given him old work-scrolls and materials to learn the rudiments of the language. It was challenging, but Kurt was making progress at it.

Oh but music class. It was musical theory, singing and just wonderful. In a few days he'd began to love when David and Wes went over past work with the others. Yesterday an older student had come and shown them some new compositions that the boys wouldn't be allowed to practice on their own until the next time the older student was available. Kurt wondered what it'd be like with a teacher for that class.

So Kurt listened while they practiced their scales, harmonies and small simple cleaning songs.

But finally it was time.

"Ready to go see the healer?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. Since he'd gotten here he hadn't' uttered a word, though he'd caught himself starting to speak many times. At first the pain stopped him, and then the horror of having a damaged voice over whelmed his desire to correct anyone's assumptions after that. Being around some of the boys and not being able to laugh was hard. But he'd continued to drink the medicine he was given and all the tea he was able to find and hoped for the best.

One of the first things he was going to do was ask Blaine for some more clothing, particularly night clothes and undergarments.

Kurt practically skipped to the infirmary.

"Hello Kurt," greeted Emma as he walked in. The infirmary had changed a little. A large section towards the back had been sectioned off. Kurt knew it was Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother behind the curtains. Finn wasn't exactly the model of discretion, thought it looked like he had tried. Puck had punched Finn in the arm right after that and swore Kurt to secrecy. It had made Blaine's actions seem a bit more normal.

And though he liked Blaine, the boy was all smiles and cordial and polite. It couldn't be completely normal. Kurt didn't know what was going on, but it seemed serious.

Healer Taibar entered the room from his office, "Hello Kurt, go ahead and take a seat. Let's see that throat of yours." He gestured to a chair next to Emma's desk. Then pulled his chair around so that he was in front of Kurt.

Emma walked over with a tray in her hands and a cup of something on it.

"One more cup, just to be safe. Has the pain gone away?" Healer Taibar asked.

Kurt nodded. To be honest, the soreness in his throat had gone completely the day before. The pain on the outside of his throat as almost gone as well.

The healer motioned for Kurt to open his mouth, and when Kurt complied, stuck a small mirror into it. A crystal that shown with light was then held near his throat. "The redness is gone and it doesn't look as swollen as it has. Let's hear it."

Kurt cleared his throat, "Hello, My name is Kurt Hummel." It was raspy and a few octaves lower than usual, but the relief Kurt felt at finally being able to speak again was overwhelming. He was sure his smile was going to give him early wrinkles.

"Well, I think you can start talking again. No long speeches or singing just yet. Give it time to heal naturally. Stop talking if your throat gets sore, keep it well lubricated. Come see me if you want another dose of medicine just to be sure.

Kurt thanked the healer and bounced out the door of the infirmary. He turned to Blaine who was giving the room a lingering look and said, "Excuse me, but I'm new here. "

They both laughed.

"No really, it feels so good to be able to talk, even though I sound terrible."

Blaine smiled, "Well I'm just glad you're doing better. Now we can finally get some answers. Where are you from?"

Kurt paused. He really couldn't be the only person to ever have come from Earth, could he? The two places had so much in common. "I'm from a place called Earth," he said, because Kurt tried not to be a liar.

Blaine stopped walking, "Surely you jest." His face was serious.

Kurt turned to look at him, "No, one moment I'm..." Kurt waved his hand around, he didn't want to Blaine exactly what had been happening right before he was dragged over, "and the next moment I was here."

Blaine, paler than Kurt had ever seen the normally tan boy, shook his head slowly and started to walk, "My father will want to hear about this immediately." He gestured for Kurt to follow him.

* * *

"He lies!" Lord Anderson roared as he pounded his fist on the desk he sat behind.

Kurt stood in the well lit, richly furnished study that Lord Anderson surrounded himself with.

"He's just another poor boy who's trying to make a name and money for himself. More false hope. Get him out of my sight, I'll figure out what to do with him later. Now just go!" Lord Anderson turned to his manservant who stood next to him, holding a tray of paper out to him, completely dismissing the two boys.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and practically drug him out of the room. The door shut before Blaine started speaking, "I don't know why you would do this to us Kurt. What a terrible thing to try." The grip got tighter.

Kurt had had enough. "How dare you, "he hissed. His voice was low and raspy but he could finally have his say and no one was going to call him a liar to his face. He yanked his arm out of Blaine's grip. "You pulled me here, against my will. My father is probably worried sick. You hurt me worse than I already was and now that I'm finally able to speak you all call me liar to my face."

Kurt drew himself up to his full height and looked down his nose at Blaine. "I don't care to be around you right now. Not even when the proof of my claims could so easily be displayed." He turned and stalked off down the corridor.

Blaine ran after him. "Kurt, just...Just don't tell anyone about this," Blaine said, whispering furiously at his back.

"Why! I'm not a liar. I won't lie for you or anyone."

"It's more complicated than you know."

Kurt stopped abruptly and turned, "Then explain it to me." He followed his arms and waited. "Or do you think I'm too stupid to understand as well as a liar?"

"I don't know. There have been pretenders before. If people found out about you right now, it could be disastrous if you were lying."

Kurt stared down into Blaine's hazel eyes and knew that the boy thought he was doing the right thing by following what his father said. Kurt pitied him in that moment for not being his own person. "This is all your fault. You and your Warblers pulled me here. I want to go home! Tell me when you can send me home and I'll happily go."

Blaine shook his head, "We don't even know how you go here Kurt, let alone how to send you back. Or where to send you. It's not something you can just play around with."

Kurt knew his face turned red, he bet it was bright red with anger right now, "Apparently you can! Figure something out before I figure something out that you may not like." Kurt looked down at Blaine again, "I don't want to be around you right now. I'm going to go talk to Finn and Puck. I will see you later." He paused mid-step, "I won't say anything for now," and walked away.

* * *

Henry bowed stiffly before leaving Lord Anderson's presence. He stopped quickly at the servant's station to deposit the correspondence before hurrying to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. And to see who else was around, he had some juicy gossip.

There weren't many people at the servant table just yet, only the new manservant Jesse. He'd just come to them from, Henry paused; he wasn't actually sure where Jesse had come from. Just that he had excellent recommendations. He thought that maybe Geeves, the head butler, had felt bad for Jesse. His arm was paralyzed and he had some scars on his body from the war. Or so he heard. One of the maids had accidentally walked in on him in the baths the first day he was hired.

Henry grabbed a bowl of stew and a hunk of bread and sat down next to him at the large table, "You'll never guess what I just heard."

"Do tell," replied Jesse, "I'm always interested to hear the inner workings of a well run place like Dalton."

Henry pushed aside his dislike for Jesse and started, "Remember the fiasco about a fortnight ago with the Warblers? Well, it looks like that strange boy that's been floating around since then claims he's from Earth."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome. This is unbeta'd outside of F7.

* * *

Lord Anderson finished the letter with his signature and seal, and then sang the letter sealed, only to be opened by the addressee. He placed it on the tray that the manservant had been holding, "That'll be all for today."

He watched the man bow and leave his presence before slowly sinking his head into his hands. What had his son and those boys done now?

His thoughts turned back to the last letter he'd written. It had been in response to the request of the Glenriver Elves, to have their son returned to them. He couldn't aquest to their request. That boy was their only link to the Glenrive Elves and he needed their continued support. He had claimed that finals were coming up and with the questionable safety of the road, he couldn't in good conscience let the boy travel alone, nor could he spare the manpower to escort him home. He'd asked if they wouldn't prefer to come visit the boy.

That would benefit both of them. They could see that their son was well taken care of and He'd be able to secure a stronger...friendship, between them.

He walked over to the large windows that overlooked the town that surrounded Dalton. All of these people were in his charge. He would be damned if he'd just let some pasty face boy who claimed he was from another world get their hopes up.

He walked to the infirmary and went to the back of the room.

There lying on a bed was Cooper, his first born. Paler than he'd ever seen him, looking as though he was just asleep. He turned to Emma, who'd been sitting by his side, "Is there any change?"

"No my lord."

He laid his hand on his son's leg. They could keep him in this suspended state for only so long. Lord Anderson prayed nightly that he'd wake. Not only because Cooper was his son, but because they couldn't afford to lose yet another promising Song Sorcerer. With all their advantages with song, they still didn't know enough about the human body to heal all the wounds.

He closed his eyes in pain as he tried to stop a stray thought from crossing it. Just what if that boy was really from Earth? Could he help Cooper, would he? He'd have to tread very carefully, just in case the boy was telling the truth. If there was any hope at all, he needed that boy to be tied to them.

* * *

He straightened up and walked out of the room. Nothing could be decided now; there was still some time to wait.

Kurt stomped to where Finn and Puck in the yard practicing with swords. It was kind of hot watching the two of them go at it. Kurt had learned better than to just interrupt, so he sat on a bench and waited for the match to end. In the meantime he used the time to do some deep breathing and calm down.

"Hey little man! You're here," Puck said deflecting a sword blow from Finn, then knocking him to the ground.

Kurt looked up, "Puck, my name is Kurt, not little man."

"You can talk! You sound real awful though, "commented Finn from the ground.

"Thank you. Yes, Healer Taibar cleared me for speaking this afternoon." Kurt stood. "May I join you?" Though he hated the rough hitting aspect of fighting, it's not like he had much of a choice for exercise here. And he needed to learn how to defend himself it seemed, just in case.

"Sure. Finn run him through the basics, "Puck said as he went to the bench.

Kurt strapped on some armor that the boys always seem to have extra of and picked a practice sword from the sidelines. He got ready for Finn to call out the basic stances, thrusts and blocks that they used. It was repetitive and though Kurt would never be the swordsmen they were he could still build some muscle memory.

Pretty soon Kurt was sweaty and his muscles were straining to keep up with Finn's shouts.

"I think we're done with warming up, lets try some sparing," Finn said as he got into a fighting crouch.

This was what Kurt had wanted, the opportunity to hit something or someone, again and again. But without doing any permanent damage. He hit Finn's shield, sending waves up his arm until it became sort of numb. Meanwhile deflecting blows from Finn's sword on his shield, making that arm numb as well.

Puck barked out something and Finn laughed, "Nah he's fighting kind of like a girl, I'm fine."

Kurt saw red. He was done. Tired of being made fun of and written off he started hammering the sword at Finn. The blows would bounce off with such a force that Kurt had no problem adjusting to have it rapidly raining down on Finn again.

He didn't even realize he was screaming a bit with the effort.

Something yanked at him from behind and Kurt dropped the sword to the ground. Tears that he'd been holding back started streaming down his face. It was all just too much. Being here, Karofsky, life. He was just so lost and confused and all he wanted was to see his dad, to make sure he was okay without him.

"You can do that. I can help you," said Finn, looking down at him.

Kurt realized he must have been talking out loud. "How?" He asked.

"Come on, grab the gear and bring it to our room and I'll show you how," Finn said as he started gathering up his and Puck's things.

Puck, who had been the one to grab Kurt from being and stop his mad attack on Finn, released Kurt, "You'd make a fine berserker Kurt. Just, don't use it against us okay?"

Kurt nodded and numbly returned the practice sword to the sidelines, noting the nicks in it that were from him. He felt oddly proud. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and with a headache, followed Finn and Puck back to their rooms. He hoped Finn wasn't lying.

Finn dropped the gear on one side of his bed gestured for Kurt to sit down on the other. He went and grabbed a silver cup from his stand and turned to Kurt, "I'll be right back, I need some water."

Kurt nodded and looked down at his hands. There were different then his hands of a two weeks ago. These hands had the start of calluses on them and the nails were bitten down. A teardrop fell onto his hand. He wondered if he could find some lotion somewhere.

"Don't cry man. I can't imagine it's been easy on you. What happened anyway?" Asked Puck.

So Kurt filled him in as much as he was able. Told him that things were hard for Kurt back at home, but he had been in the middle of a project that was going to let him leave and go to a bigger "village." And then he was pulled here and injured and how his father probably didn't even know what was going on with him.

"What about your mother? And can't you send him a letter?"

"My mother died when I was little. And no I can't send a letter because," Kurt closed his mouth with a tiny snap of his teeth. "Well lets just say there are some difficulties with where I'm from."

"Ah, okay." Puck didn't pry and for that Kurt was grateful.

Finn came barging back in with a goblet of water and sat next to Kurt, spilling a little. "Okay, I'm not the best, but I can do this," he said sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. He took a deep breath and began to sing. Tiny blue lights lit up the water in the goblet and with a little splash the water became smooth and an image took shape of an older woman, with blonde hair. "That's my mother, Carole," Finn said, "Looks like she's in the infirmary still. She works there and is really good at doing the same things like making a cut go away or soothing a tummy." He held the goblet closer for Kurt to see.

"Do you want me to try and look for your Dad?" He offered, swishing the image of his mother way in the cup.

Kurt pressed his lips together and thought for a few seconds," Yes please."

"I'll need to hold your hand you you're going to have to really concentrate on your Dad. I'm not so good at getting other people, but I've had a lot of practice with Puck and his sister lately."

Kurt closed his eyes and held Finn's hand as Finn sang the song again and thought of his Dad. Of the repair shop where he usually was, in his work overalls. Then thought of him in front of the TV during a football game, yelling at the screen.

"I think I got him," said Finn quietly.

Kurt's eyes flew open to see Burt, sleeping in a hospital bed. He could see machine's and IV lines hooked up to his Dad. He started sobbing, "No, no no."

"Where is this? He doesn't look so good," Puck said, looking upside down over the cup.

Kurt trembled as he gripped Finn's hand harder, "Can we get sound? Can you move the image or make it larger or something?"

"I'm sorry Kurt; I'm just not that good at this. Maybe if I had a few more people singing with me..." his voice trailed off. With an apologetic look in his eye he swished the water free of the image.

"No!" Kurt reached out for the cup and knocked Finn's hand. "I wasn't finished!"

"But I was." Finn said. And Kurt noticed that there was sweat on his brow and he wasn't looking so well. "I need to take a nap now. Wherever that was, it took a lot out of me to get you that." He sagged against the wall, drained.

Kurt nodded, "Thank you Finn. I have to go." He stood up and started back for the castle. He had a little bit of tunnel vision, but he knew where he had to go. Blaine and the warblers owed him. And he was going to find them and do a little collecting.

* * *

Sebastian watched on a raised platform as his father rose yet another ship for Queen Roz. Thought he was proud to have such a musically talented father, the fact that he was completely human left a bitter taste in his mouth that wasn't due to the ocean spray.

"Your father is going to be completely useless for the next few days."

Sebastian turned in his embroidered cushion seat to the beautiful woman on his right, hearing the unspoken, again, in her voice. He motioned for a servant, "Get us some cold mulled cider." Turning back to his mother, "Don't worry, I'll take care of anything that may come up."

His mother patted him on the arm, "I know Sebastian. You're such an exemplary young man. You get it from my side of the family. Good thing you got both your fathers and I musical talents. You're going to be better than us both."

Sebastian loved his mother. He was extremely aware of the fact that the match between her and his father was not one of love, but duty. Though his father believed different. Evelyn was one of Roz's most trusted advisors and confidants. The woman had grown up together, sisters in arms.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Came a voice they both knew well.

"Your Grace! Your presence is never an interruption, "Sebastian said smoothly as he rose from his chair and gave a bow to their Queen. He was glad for his stature and he was a head taller than her.

"Sit down you," said the Queen who was clearly pleased. She came to stand behind him and her hand rose to play with his hair as she had done since he was a child. "I have a mission for you Sebastian. It is time to put the talents you received from your mother to good use."

Sebastian shared a look of surprise and interest with his mother before turning up to look at his Queen, "How can I be of service?"

"My darling boy, I am going to send you to Dalton."

Dalton, where his father had been trained. Sebastian's mind was whirling with the possibilities.

"You'll fit right in," she chuckled, laughing at her little joke. One of the reasons that Evelyn was highly prized was her appearance. She was on the short side for a half Giant, being able to appear as a tall human. While Sebastian was taller than both his mother and Roz, it wasn't unheard of for human males to be his height. He was only slightly taller than his father. He was born to infiltrate.

"As my Queen wishes," muttered Sebastian, feeling the weight of her hand on his shoulder. Being at the right hand of the Queen wasn't a bad place to be.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

…...Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome. This is unbeta'd outside of F7. I may have found a beta- Stay tuned! And I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. It really encourages me to write more. Sorry this chapter is a little late; I was on vacation this weekend.

* * *

Santana shifted back against the tree, a wool blanket between her and the bark. After Britt negotiated with the dryad living in the tree, they were allowed to camp high up on the tree's large branches for the night.

Tomorrow they'd be at a trading post, where they'd be able to buy passage on a boat, down to Dalton. But tonight it was one more night together above the ground, lying with Britney at her side.

It was the rare times when they were truly alone that Santana loved. Without Brittany she'd be alone in the world, her parents having left her when she was young and her Grandmother who'd thrown her out. For daring to love an elf.

She laid her cheek on the blonde's head.

"Stop thinking sad thoughts, Tana," whispered Brittany.

She'd do anything to keep Brittany in her life. Lady Sue provided for them. Gave them a safe haven to life and only expected their best in return. Thank goodness they were very, very good.

There was a large crash that had them both slipping into the sneaky, silent professional sides. They waited.

Brittany tapped on Santana's wrist in their long used way of silent communication five times. There were 5 people down below. Brittany could see very well in the dark unlike Santana. She could hear the horses though.

Santana relaxed, it sounded like someone was getting robbed, not her concern. After they'd gotten whatever it is they wanted from whomever, they'd be on their way. No one ever remembered to look up into the trees for people, so they'd be none the wiser about the two girls in them.

But Brittany hadn't relaxed. She tapped out the quick attack and protect signal before springing up from their next and flinging herself in the air to the next tree.

Shit. Thought Santana. She quickly got into the basic 2 man take down position for attackers on horseback. Britt would have told her if there was anything significant about the bandits they were about to take down.

An owl hooted- the signal. Santana ran down the tree trunk, grappling line pulled taut and with a slight kick off, she took out two of the horsemen with swift kicks to the head.

She quickly checked Brittany's position and saw that she'd dispatched the other two bandits just as easily. This only left one man standing in the middle of the horses with his mouth gaping open like a completely fool.

"Catching," Santana began.

Brittany interrupted her sarcastic remark, "We saw you from up above and it looked like you needed some help.

Brittany never interrupted her sarcastic remarks, which meant that Santana needed to play nice until she figured out what Brittany knew about this guy that she didn't.

"Hi! I'm Brittany and that's Santana," Brittany introduced in a bubbly fashion.

The man shook his head, "Oh! Yes, thank you! So much! I'm William Schuester."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Schue," Santana responded with a smirk. "What were you doing out here all alone?"

Brittany went over to Will and prodded him towards their tree, "Yes, it's very dangerous to be out here alone. You could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm a song sorcerer on my way back to Dalton. They need a new teacher and I've been given a temporary reprieve to see to their needs. If I hadn't been so drained from a small battle this morning, I wouldn't have had to worry. But there was an attack on the camp that I had to help with before I left.

Up close now, Santana finally saw what Brittany had seen from the trees. A Dalton uniform.

"Come on up, share our tree for the night. Britt's in with the dryad who lives here, so we'll be safe until morning." Santana led him to the bottom of the tree and took his gear. Using her grappling hooks she was up the tree to the branch they'd set aside for them in no time. Getting out a long length of rope, she hopped to a nearby branch and made a loop at both ends of the rope. She dropped it down to Brittany, who showed Will how to step into it and hold on.

"Ready 'Tana!"

Santana leapt off the tree and with the force of her controlled descent it propelled Mr. Schue up to the tree limb she'd just left. Brittany climbed up the tree with ease right behind him and started to help him get settled for the night.

"You girls are incredible, " Mr. Schuester said once they were all up in the tree. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Funny you should ask that," Santana said, "We're on our way to Dalton for some training."

"Fate couldn't have worked out better; I assume that you're going to the river to book passage?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"That's the plan," responded Santana.

"You two must let me repay you. I'll pay for the passage for us all. If you hadn't been there I might not be alive. It's the least I can do."

"If you insist," Santana said. Being able to keep a hold of some of their spending money? Of course she was going to let him pay. "Maybe you can give us some pointers before we reach Dalton while we ride down river."

"That sounds good."

"I'm sleepy guys, lets get some rest," Brittany said, interrupting the conversation.

Santana just smiled, "Alright Britt." Tonight had been a good night, if they had this Mr. Schuester on their side, their transition into the school might just be a piece of cake.

* * *

Kurt jumped as the door he walked through slammed into the wall, echoing loudly down the corridor. He blinked and after a huge breath, gathered his wits and stormed forward.

Where was he? He being that curly haired closed mouth security puppy that'd been assigned to him by daddy dearest.

At the dad thought, Kurt's heart throbbed, but he pressed on. The only way to help his dad would be to get Blaine to spill and to help him.

Rounding a corner, Kurt ran into two laughing bodies.

Wes and David. Kurt's eyes latched on to them.

"Hey Kurt, sorry about that," Wes said, brushing at Kurt's arm.

Kurt started at them. They'd do. Anger was running through him, giving him the energy to keep going when all he really wanted to do was curl up and cry. He leveled a look at them. "We need to talk gentlemen," he said frost apparent in his tone.

He watched as Wes and David side-eyed one another.

"How can we be of service?" David replied.

"Send me home." Kurt plowed on, ignoring that Wes looked about to reply, his pointer finger half raised and mouth semi opened, "You two were a part of the group that brought me here. So you two can gather the others to send me home. NOW!" Kurt's voice rose and despite his still raspy voice, ended up yelling at them.

The two boys shared another look. "Kurt," Wes began, "we can't. We don't even know..."

"Bullshit."

David tilted his head and the interruption, "What does bull excrement..."

Wes smacked his arm, "Not now. Kurt, you've been to our classes. You've seen what we practice. You've seen what we aim for and what we usually get. Without knowing how, well we just can't. We need a teacher, but even though there's no guarantee that they'll be able too. Only a great spell sorcerer should have been able to do what we did by accident. And look how many of us it took to bring you here. And we were all drained for days after."

"But I don't know how he's doing!" Kurt wailed, his frustration reaching a breaking point. "All I got was a lousy image in a tiny cup."

David patted Kurt on the shoulder, "Who Kurt? Tell us what's going on?"

The anger faded inside as fear and sorrow took over and Kurt started to shake as he answered, "Finn showed me a glimpse of my dad. He looks really sick; he'd have to be to be in a hospital. A, a, an infirmary," he clarified. "I don't know how he is, what's wrong with him or even when he'll be better. And he has no one but me to take care of him and I'm GONE! Don't you get it, He's there all alone!" Kurt backed away as Wes and David came closer, trying to console him.

"Maybe we can help you some right now Kurt," Wes began. "This Finn, sounds like while he can sing, he doesn't have the training we do." Wes looked thoughtful as his voice trailed off.

David's head jerked up, "A water song."

"A communications song, transmitted through water," Wes corrected. "Maybe anchored?"

"So Kurt could use it whenever and wherever he needs to."

"What do you think would be able to hold the song and won't be ruined in water?"

"What about?"

"Yes, the blue one would be more than enough."

Kurt watched the quick back and forth conversation between the two with a little confusion and a little jealousy. It would be nice to have such a close friend.

"Come on Kurt," Wes pulled at Kurt's sleeve as David ran off in the opposite direction- towards their rooms.

"Where? What?" Kurt stammered.

"We're going to put a communication song in a song for you. That way you can drop it into any contained body of water, like a cup or bowl, or even a wooden bucket, though it'd be dark it would still work and you'll be able to communicate with whoever you want. If they're near water themselves, you'll be able to speak with them instead of just watching them." While Wes was explaining this they had walked to the Warbler's practice room, where Kurt had first arrived.

"Just have a seat, David and I will take care of everything else," Wes ordered as he started rifling through the spell songs that were on the shelves there.

David ran back into the room with a blue, thin stone, about the size of his palm in his hand. It shimmered like gasoline in the sun at his Dad's shop. "Got it!"

"I have a song that will do," Wes said, pulling a score off the shelf.

The two boys moved into the protective circle. Kurt watched as they set the circle for protection. They kept a running dialog about what they were doing. Not that it made much sense to Kurt. Something about water being a trans-sensory fluid that would let the song play through once it was bonded to the stone, which they'd have to tune in about a year or so. And how it was lucky that the stone was just right to reflect the properties of water and the communication spell wasn't Kurt luck?

Kurt was lost, so he just nodded at it all. All he knew was that he was a step closer to knowing more about his dad's condition.

A small smile crossed his face when the two boys started singing. The lights that radiated from them were beautiful. The tune was simple, Kurt could tell by listening, however the toll it took on the two was harsh. Wes had gotten rather pale and sweat started to appear on David's brow.

But the two friends held the song until the last note died. The surrounding light then poured into the stone and settled there like a purring kitten. Wes broke the protective circle and with a few weary steps, dropped into the seat next to Kurt's. He dropped the stone into Kurt's hands; it still shimmered like it had before, but now the blue stone had a glow around it as well.

"That's it?" Kurt asked.

"That's it," said Wes. "Just drop it into some water, say the person's name, concentrate on them and it should show you where they are. Tap the water with a finger lightly to start a two way conversation.

"Kurt?" David leaned around Wes to look at Kurt. "Don't tell anyone about this stone. People could get rich by selling this stone alone. And be careful with it."

Kurt could tell by the serious look on both their faces that this stone wasn't something that should have been made as lightly as they made it.

"Thank you. I need to go check up my dad now. I won't tell anyone where I got this from and I'll hide it in my room. You have my word." Kurt stood and headed for the door. There was a porcelain water pitcher and bowl in his room for his daily grooming. He could use that.

* * *

Remember if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to review! I can't promise that I'll answer any plot questions though!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome, I love constructive criticism. This is unbeta'd outside of F7. Beta status is still in question. And I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. It really encourages me to write more.

* * *

Kurt woke up with Dalton's morning bells. Lying in his uncomfortable bed, he swiped at his damp face. If anyone had looked at him at that moment they wouldn't have been able to tell if it was from the heat or from crying. The tears from last night should have dried up. However Kurt knew if he looked in a mirror they'd be red and puffy. He stretched and then sat up. Time to start another day.

Kurt sat down at his dreary, very hot, little room at his makeshift vanity. It was a very small stand with basin set on it. Only now that porcelain pitcher was on the floor and Kurt was peering from red sore eyes over the water filled basin, about to drop the communication stone in it, perspiration dripping from the sides of it. He briefly wished to be able to decorate his living space, but with the situation he'd found himself in and the money available...well that wasn't happening anytime soon. And he wished they had some sort of central air. This extreme heat was getting to him. He felt stuffy and gross from crying the night before and from the sweat.

He slid the stone into the basin. Still glowing with magic, the stone made almost no ripples as it settled to the bottom.

"Burt Hummel," Kurt whispered, picturing in his head his father.

It'd been almost a week now. Kurt had been able to piece together from watching his father at all hours a lot of information. A week of hiding his red eyes from others, crying alone at night.

Like how time ran the same. How he was able to jump to people he didn't know who they were to listen in on conversations. The nurses were a fountain of information. His father had suffered a heart attack, induced by poor eating habits and the stress from Kurt's disappearance. If Rob, one of his father's employees, had taken his lunch break like he did at the same time everyone, his father might have died. But Rob had changed the oil on a customer's car as a quick favor to Burt instead. However Rob was able to call 911 and stay with Burt until the ambulance got there.

So for almost the entire time he'd been here, Kurt's dad had been in a coma.

Also he learned was being pinned on David Karofsky, however with no body the police really had nowhere to go with the case any longer. Kurt felt no guilt for knowing that David was in trouble with the law.

Kurt took a deep breath as his father's unchanged image came into view. Burt was still unchanged. Kurt wished he could reach through the water and hold his hand, but when he had done that it'd broken the communication.

Kurt found that he could command the image. Basic commands like pan right, pan left, zoom in and zoom out worked like a charm. "Zoom out," he said. He needed to make sure that no one else was in the room. There wasn't and the door was closed.

"Dad," Kurt called out. "Dad I'm here. I'm safe. So don't worry and do your best to get better. We'll figure this whole situation out soon. But you just relax and do your best to be safe. I'll do the same." Kurt shut the communication down. He needed to get ready for classes.

Lord Anderson still hadn't made any decisions regarding Kurt. In fact the man seemed to be going out of his way completely to avoid him. Not that Kurt minded that much. He didn't want that man around him if he could avoid it. Mutual dislike served them well.

Kurt used the water and started his new morning routine. Just because he didn't have all his proper tools didn't mean it was an excuse to give up his skin care regimen all together.

He'd met one of the girls from the other side of the school and they'd struck up a conversation about proper hygiene. Hysterically enough her name was Mercedes. Kurt laughed because while his first thought was the car, he knew that it was a derivative of the god mercury in ancient Greece. It only went to show that the two worlds had communication before. A lot of it, it seemed.

He didn't know how recently but from the fact that the foods were the same and the while the bathing rooms were a tad different, there was still hot water that ran for bathing.

Kurt gave a small little dance as his fingertips massaged soap in small circles on his cheeks at the thought of going back down to the bathing pools. While there were bathing rooms on every level, those that wanted to soak and relax could also use the private pools under Dalton. Kurt had been a bit hesitant to follow the lovely lady to the pools for bathing, but once there they settled into a semi private pool with blinds between them. Kurt had had a wonderful time pampering himself and Mercedes, aware of his plight had been able to procure for him some lotions and cleansers for his skin.

It'd been like going to a spa back home, only it was free and available to all who wanted to partake. Not that many did. Kurt couldn't seem to get Puck and Finn to join him.

Kurt splashed water on his face and went about rinsing the soap off. He clucked his tongue in irritation. "It's gonna be a bright, bright, bright sunshiny day," He sang. The song had been stuck in his head for days. Kurt found himself mumbling lines here and there around the castle.

It was okay he thought. Whenever he sang he didn't see and colors of magic in the air, it must only work with huge songs and spells. Otherwise how would people be able to enjoy music as well as use it as magic?

Kurt finished up his morning routine and grabbed his things. He needed to get breakfast and then he was going to head to the Warbler's practice room before class. By ignoring the subjects that made him want to sleep and studying the language instead, Kurt had found that he was beginning to be able to understand the writing. He'd started noticing similarities between English and French and the written words here. He thought there might be more German in them so it was slow going.

But he'd been able to translate some basic song spells and thought that after he practiced something simple, like being able to launder his clothes, he was going to try for a translation spell that would give him full understanding of the written word. Kurt felt it seemed a bit like cheating, but with the hard work he was putting into, well. Who cared? It was more practical than learning the history of a world he'd soon be leaving.

He was just lacing up his boots when a knock came from the door. Kurt skipped over and opened it to reveal Mercedes.

"Good day Milady," Kurt said with a fake cheerfulness that he'd using ever since he found out his dad was sick.

Mercedes giggled, "Knock that off Kurt. Are you ready to go?"

"Just finished, let me grab my bag," Kurt replied. Gathering his things he locked his door and they started for the main hall.

"So are you sure it'll be alright that I sit with you today?" Mercedes asked. "I mean, I don't have much interaction with the rest of the school. They sort of look down on the girls here you know."

Kurt did know. It was a bit odd that the women, while still technically attending Dalton, they learned songs about how to clean and cook. Different ways spell a shirt clean and wrinkle free. He hoped that the Warblers weren't the kind of young men who'd look down on her. He wouldn't leave her there if they were. "I'm sure they won't mind Mercedes. Remember I need to run to pick up some more scores before class starts, so if you feel uncomfortable being left alone with them, you can just come with me."

"Alright boo," she responded, putting her arm around his.

Kurt giggled a little at the term of endearment that she'd stolen from him. "You just want me to introduce you to all the eligible men don't you?"

The look on her face was confirmation enough.

"Do you want to come with me for sparring practice with Finn and Puck too? " Kurt asked teasingly.

Mercedes gasped, "I really shouldn't! I'm not sure my parents would be okay with that to be honest. I'm not sure they'll even be okay with me in the company of all the Warblers."

Kurt grinned. It turned silent as they walked arm and in arm.

"Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

He turned to look at her serious face, "Yes?"

"How are you doing? With your dad and being here and everything?"

They slowed to a standstill; Kurt avoided looking directly at Mercedes. How did he feel? "It's very hard. I'm trying my best to get back to him and I hope that he'll be okay." Kurt looked down at his boots. These were thoughts he tried not to think.

"I'll pray for you," Mercedes whispered.

Kurt felt cold. Religion. "Don't. I don't believe it'll help anyway." Kurt suddenly felt the need to have a few discrete discussions soon as to what exactly passed for religion around here. And how they affected government, laws and opinions.

"It can't hurt. Maybe you should come with me to a morning worship! Letting others help you can really be a comfort."

Kurt felt his face twist and he took a deep breath. Would she still feel the same way if he were to tell her that he was gay? He couldn't afford to be mean to one of the only people in this place to make him laugh. "Mercedes, just, let's change the subject and not speak of this now. Let's go back to getting breakfast and introducing you to some more guys."

"Kurt," she whispered.

He patted her arm and tugged her forward, "Come on, before they eat all the good stuff." They entered the hall and Kurt led them to two seats where the Warblers usually sat.

"Gentlemen, this is my friend, Mercedes. Mercedes, these are the Warblers."

Kurt was pleased to see that everyone appeared to be on their best behavior. They all welcomed Mercedes instantly and everyone seemed to be enjoying the morning meal. The boys were their usual selves, although a little less rowdier. No doubt for Mercedes benefit.

"Kurt?" Blaine was standing behind him, having tapped him on the shoulder. "Can we talk privately? Later maybe, after the classes."

"Sure, I'd like that," Kurt said. Things had been a bit rocky between them lately. Blaine had been cordial, but distant.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile and squeeze on the shoulder, "Good, I'll meet you in the common rooms then?"

Kurt nodded in agreement and then turned back to his breakfast. He looked down at his food and felt no appetite for any of it. He forced himself to eat. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he got sick on top of everything else that was going wrong in his life. He needed to be good shape if he was going to take care of his Dad.

Nodding and smiling every now and then to the conversation, Kurt's mind drifted to his plan. Learn how to read. Learn how to sing magic. Write a score that could take him home. Kurt started to chew a bit faster. He had to be healthy for his Dad.

* * *

Rachel had had enough. She wanted to know what was going on with the search for Kurt Hummel. It was true that they weren't exactly friends, but she'd been horrified to find out that he'd gone missing. He was her only real singing competition. Her two dads had been over protective lately because Kurt has disappeared after leaving from vocal lessons.

She'd begged Ms. Corcoran for Kurt's home address. Her music teacher hadn't caved in, so Rachel had to take a little more of an extreme measure and go through Ms. Corcoran's things while the woman had to run to the bathroom. Due to the laxative that Rachel had baked into one of the chocolate brownies she'd brought. Sure she'd felt a little guilty, but Kurt was more important. AT least they'd been vegan brownies. And she'd only put the laxative in the brownie on top that she insisted her teacher try. Rachel herself had taken a different brownie.

She pulled up next to a house that seemed abandoned. The mail had piled up in the mailbox and it just looked as if no one had been home in awhile. None the less, she squared her shoulders and flounced up to the front door in her matching red beret and jacket and pressed the doorbell.

No answer.

She backed away and tried to peek into the house via a crack in the drapes in the window, but it was too dark to see anything.

"You won't find anyone home," a voice called out.

Rachel gave a little scream and jumped, spinning to see an old man sitting on the porch next door.

"You a friend?" He asked.

Rachel crossed the lawn, "Yes, My name is Rachel Berry. Kurt and I attended the same music training and I've been trying to contract his parents."

"Burt had a heart attack about a week or more ago. He's over at Lima memorial. Probably why you haven't been able to get in touch with him," the old man responded.

"What about Kurt's mother?" Rachel asked.

"She died years ago. Say, shouldn't you know that already? Miss? Miss?"

Rachel ignored him and walked quickly to her car, "Thank you! I'll just pop over to the hospital."

That was close. Rachel started the car, if she wanted to know what was going on, she'd have to go to the hospital and find out. There was nothing else to do about it. Briefly she wondered if she should take some baked goods. Vegan and nutritious of course, for someone who'd just had a heart attack nutrition was very important.

* * *

Kurt met Blaine at the Warbler's common room. Blaine had his books with him and looked like he'd been waiting for Kurt. Ever since Kurt decided to do the independent study in the written language he didn't have the same schedule that Blaine did. Kurt loved the fact that the people at Dalton also didn't seem to question him. He reveled in the academic freedom.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Blaine asked, gathering up his things.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, "In this heat?" It had gotten even hotter today and it didn't look like relief would be on the way with not a cloud in sight.

"It'll be cooler down by the river. There's plenty of shade and we can jump in," Blaine paused, "After we talk that is. If you want too."

Kurt thought about it. Swimming outside wasn't' really his thing, but in this heat, he'd take what he could get. "Alright, let me go grab a towel and change of clothing."

They walked silently through Dalton and then out a door on the other side of the estates. It led out to an outside garden. Kurt followed Blaine down a stone path to a gated wall that Kurt hadn't seen, blocked by the plants. They went out the gate and kept walking in a sparse forest that sloped downwards a bit.

"I want to apologize to you Kurt. I haven't been treating you well lately. When you got here and were so hurt, I knew that I wanted to be your friend and help you get better. To help you through this hard time until we could figure everything out. And instead I've called you a liar and all but abandoned you."

Kurt let Blaine talk while they continued strolling. He was used to being alone. Having Blaine apologize for their fight. It wasn't something he was used too.

"My father is a hard man, Kurt. He has to be, because he's in charge of everything here and has to try and make decisions regarding more than just the lives here at Dalton. I know you didn't come here willingly. I know that was our fault. If you say you're from Earth, then I believe you." Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm, pulling him to a stop and urging him to look at Blaine. "Can we try again to be friends?"

Kurt turned and had to catch his breath. Blaine stood in a patch of sunlight that lit up his face, making his skin darker and his eyes warmer. He had a worried look on his face, as if he thought that Kurt would abandon him, that he needed this friendship just as much as Kurt needed it. Sure he was just beginning to become friends with Mercedes. Finn and Puck had been great for awhile, but when Blaine had talked when Kurt couldn't- It was like he got Kurt, like Kurt didn't even have to talk. "I'd like that Blaine."

Blaine reached forward slowly and hugged Kurt, "I'm glad."

Kurt hesitantly clasped him back and took a deep breath, breathing in everything that was Blaine.

Blaine pulled back and grabbed Kurt's hand, "Come on! The river's this way." With a yank, he started to drag Kurt running down along the dirt path.

* * *

Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note. I do not own Glee. This is an AU where New Directions never existed on Earth. Reviews are welcome, I love constructive criticism. Thank you to TheDapperGleek for being my Beta. :3 Again I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. Now on to the story!

* * *

Kurt never thought he'd ever being saying this, but swimming in the river was great! It was cool and looked clean and it was just what he needed. The boys had splashed about in the river like children, but currently, Kurt was floating on his back, drifting down the river a bit. The current wasn't too fast and he just floated around a bend.

Ever mindful of the sun, he'd kept his long white poet's shirt on; following Blaine's example and had abandoned his pants on the bank.

"Kurt?" Blaine called, "Come back!"

Kurt sank and went briefly underwater before finding his footing and standing up in the river. It came up to his chest. He laughed and started making his way back to where Blaine was. Kurt paused, he could hear voices. Angry voices.

"There's a drought going on and I find you here, whiling away your afternoon in the river. Blaine you know this is our source of emergency water. You're bathing in it instead of collecting it in barrels like you know you should be helping with. What's wrong with you?" Lord Anderson stood on the bank, his face red and twisted into a sneer.

"Dad, I'm not on water duty right now," Blaine tried to speak, but Lord Anderson interrupted.

"None the less, you need to set an example. You have more important duties than acting like a child. You need to be more like your brother. Cooper would have never left your side to go frolic with some damaged peasant. Who, now thanks to you, we have to provide for until we can send him home. Luckily, we have an instructor on his way. He should be able to provide a song for this. Don't get so attached, he'll be gone soon enough. I also had a talk with the Healer; most of those wounds on that boy came from before you yanked mine here. The healer said they looked like they were caused by someone's fist. Obviously, the boy was beaten by his father for being the liar we know he is. So, instead of bringing help into our midst, you provide us with a liar and probably worse. And now instead of working on a way to send him back or even get some use out of him, you're making friends with him."

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to block out the sight of Lord Anderson. He started to shake. How dare that man. The more he heard him dressing down his son for no reason what so ever and casting slurs and assumptions about Kurt, the more he was sure this man was a terrible father. It didn't matter if he was a good leader or not.

"Why aren't you in the infirmary instead of Cooper? We could use his help while here you are being none," Lord Anderson turned, "Get back to Dalton."

Kurt watched him leave and then looked to Blaine, standing in the river, eyes downcast, tears that only just started running down his cheeks. He waded over to him. He'd never imagined someone's parents saying such horrible things to them. Wishing them ill. That man, Kurt thought his lip curling in disgust, is a bully to his own child. He knows nothing.

"Cooper was always the favorite," Blaine whispered as Kurt reached his side. "I'm sorry you had to see that. He's right; Cooper would have never brought you here."

Kurt reached out to Blaine, taking his hand as he'd taken Kurt's earlier. "No one should ever talk like that to another. And your father is so unbelievably wrong about everything he said. You're a better person than he is. I was hurt and couldn't speak and you were there for me. Sure we had a fight, but you apologized."

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's go back and see if we can't get a meeting going tonight with all the warblers about where everyone is with the research."

"Why don't we go back and get some dinner and then ask people afterward. And Blaine, me being here, it hasn't been that much of a bad thing." Kurt thought about the good things that had come from being on Glee instead of Earth. Sure, he had to leave his home, but here there was magic, here there wasn't Karofsky. Most importantly, here there were people who wanted to be his friend.

The two friends started back.

* * *

Santana walked, hands clasped with Brittany, leading them all through the forest to the small riverside town that would take them to Dalton. Her opinion of Will Schuester wasn't exactly a good one. This man generally seemed clueless. How anyone thought he'd survive his way to Dalton was mind boggling. He made more noise walking through the forest than Santana and Brittany combined. Granted that Brittany, being an elf, seemed to glide through the forest anyway.

"I hate to bring up a possibly touchy subject; however, I think it might have to be discussed." Will said, breaking the silence of their trip.

Santana looked back at him, "What's that?"

Will cleared his throat before starting, "I hate to, intrude on your personal lives, however I feel that since we've become close with you saving my life and all."

Santana rolled her eyes. Was he for real?

"However, relationships such that you both seem to be in aren't looked, well, favorably."

Santana's face grew dark as she avoided looking back at the man, "We know. We are very aware of what other people will react if they were to find out that Brittany and I are together."

Will cleared his throat again, obviously nervous about this conversation, "I have no problem with your relationship. I believe that you should be able to love whoever you want, no matter of race or not. Dalton is a center for learning and for all races of Glee to come together." His voice trailed off a bit. "It would be alright inside the confides of Dalton, but outside..."

"They don't really want them to come together is what you mean to say," Santana said bitterly. "It doesn't matter. Once we're closer to town, no one will be able to see anything but friendship between us. So no need to get all protective on us."

Brittany tightened her hand. Santana knew that coming out into the world, away from Lady Sue's influence, that they had to go back to just pretending to be friends. Or in some cases, she'd have to be Brittany's servant. The Traveling folk were seen as lower than nothing, even though their magic was a bit different.

"I don't care about any of that. Santana loves me and that's not wrong," Brittany said, looking at Santana with love.

"I care, I don't want you to get hurt because of us," Santana said quietly.

"But we'd be together and I wouldn't have to put up with other people hitting on me. Or having to watch you kiss someone else," Brittany said.

Santana glanced back to Mr. Schuester, relieved that he had fallen back a bit and had appeared to not have heard Brittany. "We can't talk about that now." She let go of Brittany's hand as the dock town came into sight. "We have a job to do and we'll do it without all of this extra stuff getting in the way."

Brittany seemed sad for a minute, "I wish you wouldn't call our love extra stuff."

Santana closed her eyes before continuing forward, "I do love you." No matter what, she always seemed to hurt Brittany, even when she was trying to protect her. And for as long as she'd known the blonde elf, she had been trying to protect her. Her world was duller without her in it.

"Oh look! Let's try and get passage before we grab lunch. Who knows how long we'll have to wait." Will said as he walked faster to catch up with them

The dirt trail they were walking on turned smoother, worn down from more feet walking on it until it turned into cobblestones with houses on either side. They passed a few homes and a tavern and kept going until they reached the wooden planks of the docks.

The docks were busy, people loading and unloading their cargo. Will took the lead and led them down the docks a bit. "My contact is a river troll captain by the name of Tanaka. We've done business before. He sails on a trade ship named Jolly Good Fellow."

Santana and Brittany followed, keeping silent and separated.

Will soon located the ship and Santana got a good look at the Tanaka. He was one of the uglier trolls she'd see in her life, with large tusk teeth that curved out of his mouth and muddy brown skin.

"William!"

"Hello Tanaka, it's been awhile hasn't it." Will responded before clasping Tanaka's arm. "I'm looking for passage for myself and these lovely ladies traveling with me. Do you think you could help?"

Santana felt Tanaka's eyes run over her body and hid her disgust. Men were all the same, no matter the race they came from. Outwardly, she jutted her hip to the side and gave him a sweet smile.

As the men started to haggle, Santana rolled her eyes and turned to Brittany. "We should contact Lady Sue and let her know that things are going as planned. And grab some food to eat while we're on the boat," she eyed the vessel with a bit of a sneer. "I doubt they have decent fresh food on board."

"Can we pick up some dried pineawiws? I really like them," Brittany responded. "And some nice soft cheese. I haven't had that in a while. Not since Lord Tubbington told me that it made my breath smell like tuna."

Santana smiled at the reference to the small half feral feline that Brittany kept back home. "Sure, he's not here so he can't complain. And I don't mind."

* * *

Kurt sat next to Blaine at the table in the great hall in dry clothes, his hair still a bit damp still from the river. He cursed his thick hair, just a bit. "So," he began as he started dishing some leafy salad mix onto his plate, "What did your dad mean when he said my voice was damaged." He took some of the long white tubers that Kurt found he liked. They tasted similar to cucumbers. Ripping off a handful of bread, Kurt spread some cheese on it and looked to find Blaine staring at him with a slightly guilty look on his face. "Well?"

The answer came from the boy sitting on the other side of him, Jeff. He was a slim forest troll whose tusks were small and accented the boys face instead of being gruesome. "Well, isn't it a bit obvious, Kurt?"

Kurt tilted his head, "What?"

Nick, Jeff's constant elven companion sitting across from them, cut in, "Kurt, your voice. We all know, it's okay. In fact, I'm glad you brought it up. Maybe I can have my parents send some traditional medicines from back home that can help."

Kurt swallowed the food in his mouth and pressed his lips together, "What is wrong with my voice?" He arched his left eyebrow at them.

David who'd been on the other side of Blaine poked his head forward, "Do you mean to say that your voice has always been, well, that high?"

Kurt felt his appetite disappear. Along with his desire to be in the presence of anybody else at that moment. "There is nothing wrong with my voice; this is how it sounded before I was so rudely injured. Now, if you excuse me, I believe I have some work to finish in my room." He made to stand, but Blaine pulled him back.

"No, don't go Kurt. We weren't making fun of you. It's just; we've never heard someone our age with such high dulcet tones." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and squeezed, "please, you should eat."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any offense," Jeff said. "Really."

"Me neither," Nick offered him his hands upheld. "Truly, I apologize."

Kurt felt the tension in his back drain somewhat. He relaxed into his seat and picked up his fork. Some of it had to be from Blaine's half hug. "Alright."

"At the risk of sounding rude, can you sing?" Wes asked as he scooped up some of the corn like vegetables on the table. They tasted like peas to Kurt.

"I sing very well back home. And I'm sorry for misunderstanding your concern. I've had to deal with a lot of attacks on my masculinity back home. It's been very nice being here and not having to worry about that." Kurt stabbed a piece of salad forcefully and smiled at the boys surrounding him.

"I don't know why anyone would question that, you are very lovely to look at," Nick said.

Kurt snapped his head up and looked at Nick with wide eyes as he felt a flush come to his face. "What?"

"I can see the appeal. Not that I'm interested or anything Kurt," Wes said.

"Interested?" Kurt repeated his voice even higher than normal. Were they being serious or was this some joke he was the butt of?

Jeff elbowed him, "Frankly, according to the ideals of trolls, you're not particularly anything to look at, however, as I am enlightened to the shortcomings of this world, I can safely say that yes you are attractive."

Kurt looked down at his lap, "Are you joking with me? Are, "he hesitated and his voice dropped to a whisper, "relationships between men and other men normal here?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes. He wasn't kidding?

Blaine smiled before continuing, "I mean, I'm purely attracted to men. I think Wes is asexual and David doesn't have a preference. And Nick and Jeff. Well they try to keep it low key when they date outside their race. Dalton is very tolerant of that. Not many places are."

Kurt felt the breath leave his body. "You're gay?" He asked Blaine.

Blaine looked a little confused, "Well I'm not particularly now, after what happened this afternoon."

"No no no, I mean, you love men?" Kurt asked.

"Is that what you meant by gay? Being a lover of men? Then yes." Blaine said it with no hesitation.

There was too much to deal with. He just wanted to finish his meal. Kurt nodded and went back to eating his salad. He missed Blaine giving him a confused glance before the conversation started to pick up around him.

* * *

Review Please! Also I have a tumblr, it's miseenscene-writes . tumblr . com


End file.
